Everyday life with Yanderes V2
by scarface101
Summary: For years, Naruto had a fierce craving for love, attention, and affection. Now he's going to learn the real reason why people say... be careful what you wish for. Naruto x Large Harem. Multi-xover fic. Warning: Potential bashing, Yanderes, and large harem. Don't like? Don't need to read. Feedback and reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Been a long time since I went down the path of Naruto x Yanderes, but I felt like revisiting one of my old ideas. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And yeah, I know I have a problem with updates. You don't need to keep reminding me about it.**

**Please note that not every member of the harem will necessarily be a Yandere.**

**Big thanks to Kenchi Narukami for his assistance. And thanks to both Kenchi Narukami and XXX777 for their contributions.**

**Chapter one: Pilot.**

"This sucks." Muttered the form of Naruto Uzumaki as he yawned a bit, still rubbing some morning sleepiness from his eyes as he made the daily march to the Konoha Academy. For the past two and a half years he had made this march, knowing it would be yet another painful cycle of having to sit in class, listen to Iruka's same worn out lectures, be forced to listen to the constant oohs, ahhs, and squeals of Sasuke's fan club, and most likely get beaten to a pulp by Sasuke in yet another class spar.

"Fuck my life." The blonde grumbled a bit since his birthday would soon be on the horizon, that was most often when the glares and whispers behind his back were most intense, not to mention it was also when both Mizuki and Iruka would seek even the most minor of excuses to punish him for. He'd have to keep an eye out and make sure he was on his best behavior. The boy knew he was the container for the infamous Kyuubi no kitsune. He was born on the night of its attack, and the aforementioned glares and whispers that involved names like 'demon brat' certainly gave it all away.

It didn't take a genius to find the link and connect the dots. He knew that Iruka lost his parents who were both ninjas on the night of the attack, hence the Chunin's grudge against him. Still, the boy didn't feel like he deserved any of this unfair treatment. He never asked to be the Kyuubi container, he didn't volunteer himself to be the scapegoat for everyone's ire. It was all forced on him, and he suffered for it.

Although he had to admit, not everyone treated him badly. His best friend Anko always took good care of him, sometimes she'd let him crash at her place if he needed to since her BFF Kurenai had left to start staying with Asuma. The Genjutsu mistress herself was nice to him and always warned him against eating too many snacks and sweets and to take good care of his teeth, almost like a worrying mother.

He also remembered that Anbu lady, Neko, who would sometimes follow him around when it was his birthday in case some shady or intoxicated characters attempted to harm him, though fortunately her presence was all that was needed to scare off any potential attackers. However… all these ladies had one thing in common… they were all ninjas with their own jobs and missions thus they couldn't afford to be in his life 24/7 he understood that.

He sighed since he didn't have that many friends in class, the number of which he could probably count on a single hand. The one he found most odd amongst his class was Hinata Hyuuga who was sporting a not-so-secret crush on him. He was utterly perplexed why a clan heiress from the Hyuuga's would be so interested in him since he was fully aware that she'd follow him around and stalk him, at first he found it kind of cute… but then it got creepy since he noticed she'd follow him everywhere to his usual training spots, to his apartment, and even to the Academy bathroom. He could always feel her presence nearby and no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to shake her off.

He tried confronting her on the subject several times, both in and out of class… but it was like she was avoiding confrontation with him since he could never pin her in place and tell her to stop. She just kept on vanishing or giving him the slip before he had a chance to give her a piece of his mind… maybe she was a better kunoichi than most gave her credit for.

His musing was interrupted when he heard a girlish giggle and he felt someone's gaze settling on his form. Though this time… he didn't feel like it was Hinata's usual gaze staring into his back, but someone else's. Somebody new. He slowly turned around and saw someone with pink hair staring at him from the bushes on the Academy grounds. She smiled and made a 'shh' gesture with a single finger. When he blinked his eyes, she had vanished out of sight. Almost as though she had never even been there.

He shuddered a bit, wondering if maybe he had seen a ghost or something of the like and decided it was time to press on into the Academy building so that he could get to his class. Hopefully his usual seat next to Sakura hadn't been taken. Come to think of it, why was he so interested in Sakura? Was it because that unlike Hinata she didn't stalk him, or was it because of her interest in Sasuke that he wanted her attention instead? Either way, he needed to sort out his priorities when it came to girls he liked. He would certainly die a virgin if this kept up. The last thing he wanted, much less needed was losing his first kiss to saaaaaay, Sasuke.

Okay… he regretted thinking that last part. A sense of disgust and self-revulsion filling him as he felt some bile build in his throat. Swallowing down his disgust he pushed open the door to his classroom and found a crowd gathered around his desk for some reason or other, all chatting amongst themselves about something. The head of Kiba Inuzuka poked out from somewhere in the crowd as he waved the blonde over "Hey Naruto! Somebody left you a goody basket or something."

"Tch, as if anyone would leave something like that for the dobe." grunted the infamous, brooding emo that was Sasuke Uchiha. Some of the other classmates chuckling with how wrong he was for once, the gathered crowd stepped back from Naruto's usual spot where there was indeed a basket of goods waiting for him adorned with cards covered in kiss marks and numerous bentos as well. Growing curious the blonde stepped forward and gently opened one of the cards to peek inside… and blushed when a very clear message was written in crimson ink that read 'I love you. Please marry me. PS: I want at least seventy-two children.'" With that, something fell from inside the envelope.

"What's this?" asked Kiba as Naruto picked up what looked like a piece of wadded up cloth, that fell open to reveal a pair of Transparent, icy blue panties. The sight making a number of male students gain nosebleeds while the females of the class openly gaped in shock.

"This is… new." said Naruto in shock, a small sliver of blood leaking from his nose. "Huh, they're damp too. Wonder why?" He asked at the end cluelessly, not knowing the meaning of such a thing.

Kiba Guffawed loudly and slapped Naruto on the back and said, "You lucky bastard. You got a bitch wanting to bear your pups!". He then leaned over and whispered why they were damp which caused Naruto's face to turn beet red and before he could say anything, the classroom door opened revealing the form of Iruka Umino who was escorting in some new girl who would likely be a new addition to their class. Naruto crammed the panties in his pocket to hide them away, to avoid getting in any kind of trouble. On closer inspection of the new girl, he instantly recognized her as the one who was watching him outside.

"All right, everybody take your seats, we have a new student joining us today." Iruka announced and then gestured to the new pinkette who gave a polite bow to the class before introducing herself "My name is Yuno Gasai. I'm so happy to be here! Please take good care of me." She spoke with a cute smile, almost immediately captivating a number of the male students.

With a nod, Iruka instructed her to find an empty seat to set herself up with but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to him. Her pink eyes were locked on Naruto's form as she sensually licked her lips which didn't go unnoticed by the Jinchuuriki. Yuno Gasai… he felt like he had heard that name from somewhere, it certainly was familiar enough to him… but he couldn't remember why.

The new pinkette started to walk towards an empty seat in the back row by passing by the blonde, giving him a small wink before continuing on. The flirty gesture made him blush a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. That Yuno girl seemed nice enough… but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something… off. He sighed since he didn't have long to think about it since Iruka started another one of his boring lectures. Come to think of it… Mizuki had yet to join the class. Was he sick or something today?

He looked off to the side to unsurprisingly find Sas-UKE staring out the window and brooding. Probably thinking about killing his brother or something of the like. The blonde then noticed that Sakura… didn't seem much like herself today. She was paler than usual and there were dark circles under her eyes. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to the lecture either, which was strange for her. Sakura was almost constantly fidgeting and shaking her leg as though she were nervous about something.

"Hey Sakura, are you…" He tried to ask her if she was okay, but didn't have time to even finish his sentence when Sakura grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down onto the desk "SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING ME FOR DATES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I AM NOT INTERESTED?!" She screeched out, her face a dark crimson from pure rage.

The entire class looked in their direction, while it wasn't uncommon that Sakura would hit Naruto because of his antics, this seemed unusually over to top for her. "I… I was just asking if you were okay." The whiskered teen spoke dumbly, his statement making the Haruno girl blink her eyes several times then looked around the class, noticing the odd looks she was getting due to her outburst.

"You… I… I didn't… I need to go." Sakura mumbled as she ran out of the classroom, some tears flowing down her eyes as she tried to escape from everyone's stares. "Right um… can somebody go and check on Sakura and bring her back to class?" Iruka asked as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"I'll get her." Yuno immediately volunteered as she exited the classroom to track down her fellow pinkette. All the while she had a knowing smile on her face, because she knew something about the Haruno that nobody else did.

**Minutes later. Girl's bathroom.**

"Come on. Come on. They always worked. They always made her go away. Why won't you work now?!" Sakura muttered to herself as she fished out a prescription bottle from her pocket and swallowed down a few pills. She stared at herself in the mirror as she tried to use some paper towels to wipe off the sweat from her face and forehead. "It's all okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Maybe I forgot to take my medicine earlier. Yeah, that's it. I just forgot."

"**Ohhhhhh Sakura Whore-uno. Everything won't be fine. I'm still here Dum-dum."** Spoke a familiar voice that caused the jade eyed girl to stiffen up, because in the mirror was not her reflection… but a black and white version of herself with the Kanji for 'Inner' on its forehead. It was the 'Inner Sakura'.

"**You and I both know those pills were just a temporary fix. Sure, they kept me down, but they didn't stamp me out. You know you missed me."** Inner spoke and then mimed a kiss to her 'Outer' counterpart. The Outer Sakura paled further, her only response was to cram down more pills hoping that she could make this phantom of the mind go away.

"**Go ahead. Pop down as many pills as you want. I'm not going anywhere. That aside, I'm curious about something. You do know that Sasuke might be gay or something right?" **The Inner Sakura asked with a cheeky grin as she cleaned out an ear with her pinky finger.

"Shaddap! Sasuke-kun's not gay! He just has a hard time conveying how he feels!" The pinkette tried to deny as she continued popping down pills one after the other, uncaring for any ill side effects. She just wanted that annoying voice of her inner self to go away.

"**Feels about what? About you? About anybody? Come on! Get a clue you Bimbo bitch! He's got an entire horde of Fangirls throwing themselves at his feet, a number of them cuter than you, and he doesn't even give a simple 'hello'. All he cares about is cutting his wrists and killing his big bro. Hardly husband material. How can anyone love a shallow little gold digger like you? You don't even have any tits or ass to entice a male. The only type of person that might be interested in you is a sick pervy pedophile. Like that guy that we…"** The Inner Sakura ranted on, only to be cut off by her Outer Self that slammed her fist into the mirror causing it to shatter and crack around her fist, blood pooling from her knuckles.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sakura screeched out, finally silencing her Inner self for the moment. She panted as she glanced at her prescription bottle and paled when she found that it was empty, having consumed all of her medicine to try and drown out her Inner Self. "Trouble in paradise, Sakura-chan?" spoke yet another Familiar voice, one that Sakura dreaded perhaps even more than her Inner Self.

"Yuno? Just… go away. This isn't your problem." Sakura spoke dismissively, trying to get her fellow pinkette to leave her alone. She was the absolute last person she wanted to be around with at this moment.

"Oi, oi. Is that any way to talk with a friend Sakura-chan?" Yuno spoke with a sickeningly sweet smile as she almost skipped over to the Haruno. "I was so happy to know that I would not only be sharing the same class as my beloved Naruto-kun, but also my bestest buddy Sakura-chan. And now you're acting so cold to me. How rude of you." Yuno lightly scolded her and puffed out her cheeks a bit.

"Eh, that's okay though. You're just having a bad day. Anyway, I wanted to ask you for a favor." Yuno spoke as she licked her lips a bit, gently dragging her knuckles across Sakura's cheek, causing the poor girl to stiffen up in terror.

"Wha… what do you want? Money? I can pay you. Just… just don't tell anyone about…" The Haruno tried to plead, but was silenced when her fellow pinkette put a single finger to her lips and made quiet shushing noises.

"No, no, no. I don't want any of your family's dirty money. I just want one thing from you… Naruto-kun. He really likes you, and I want him to like me the same way. If you can… encourage him to love me, then your little secret is safe with me. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about any skeletons in your closet, right?" Yuno spoke with a sickeningly sweet grin, though there was an obvious threatening undertone to it, which prompted Sakura to reluctantly nod in agreement.

"Fine. You want the baka. You can have him. Just leave me alone!" Sakura demanded, only to freeze up when the pink eyed girl stared at her blankly. "Naruto-kun… is not a baka." Yuno spoke in a chilling tone, making the Haruno realized she had just stepped on a landmine.

"Umm. Right. My bad, I didn't mean it. I've just been… having a hard time today." She tried to apologize which seemed to placate Yuno who gave a happy smile and replied "Of course you didn't. You're under a lot of stress. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary and get your hand patched up. Mkay?"

With that said, the two headed to the nurse's office. All the while Sakura could only bitterly think that if she had a 'friend' Like Yuno, she certainly didn't need any enemies.

**Later.**

"Those two have been gone for a while." Naruto muttered in a slightly worried tone since the new girl hadn't come back with Sakura yet. Hopefully the two pinkettes were getting along, because the Haruno was known to have an infamously short temper. His worries were put at ease when he saw the girls approaching the ring used for class spars. It seemed like they had paid a visit to the nurse's office since Sakura's hand was now bandaged up.

It seemed like Yuno was explaining the reason for their absence to Iruka while the Haruno approached the whiskered blonde. "Hey Sakura. You okay?" He asked while putting on his most charming smile.

"I'm… getting there. I wanted to say that I was sorry… about earlier. I didn't mean to… explode on you. I've just been having an awful day." She sincerely apologized which shocked the boy since he couldn't remember a time when she had ever apologized for hitting him. Students that were within earshot of her apology were equally surprised, some of them wondering if this was some kind of ominous omen. Guess there's always a first time for everything.

"**Aww. Look at him! So concerned about you. And just look at those adorable whisker marks. I just wanna chew them off his face!"** Spoke the Inner Sakura as she was leaning against the boy's frame… not that he could feel or sense her presence since she was a figment of Sakura's mind.

"I uhh… thanks. For apologizing. It means a lot to hear you say that." He spoke with a warm smile since he was hoping that maybe she had matured a little. Speaking of which… maybe she was finally hitting puberty? Could that be the reason for her outburst? He guessed that she might have been a late bloomer or something.

"**Screw the duckbutt Uke! Let's head over to Naruto-kun's apartment and have some fun with him. He'd wait on us hand and foot, like an adorable little puppy." **The Inner Sakura spoke as she made a… lewd gesture using her hips by thrusting them back and forth. Making the Outer Sakura sneer in disgust at her counterpart's behavior.

"Uhh… right. Sure. No problem. I uhh… wanted to formally introduce you to Yuno. She's… an old friend of mine and she has a huge crush on you." Sakura responded while looking over her shoulder in Yuno's direction, trying to ignore any more lewd gestures and comments from her Inner Self. She would need to ask her psychiatrist for much stronger pills now.

"Really? You know Yuno-san? And… she does?" The blonde asked in a dumbfounded manner since he couldn't understand why Yuno would be so into him… unless he had met her somewhere before and couldn't remember.

"Did somebody mention my name?" Asked Yuno with a sly smile as she sidled up to the blonde and put his arm into her bust and started to grind her body against his, shocking him at how… open she was with her affection.

"Uhh, yeah Yuno-san. We were just talking about you." Naruto mumbled as he tried to gently pry himself free from the clingy girl… only for her grip to tighten around him almost painfully. Guess he might as well enjoy the feeling of his arm between her breasts.

"I hope you two were saying good things about me. Hey Naruto-kun, after class about we go hang out with some… friends of mine? They would all love to meet you." She asked him using a tone that made it obvious that he couldn't say 'no'. If he did, then there was a good chance there would be consequences. That aside, this may be a good chance for him to get to know his new classmate better and figure out why she was so familiar to him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. You are making a weird face… have you… forgotten about me?" Yuno asked him, a dark aura surrounding her as she stared at him in the eyes, making him gulp slightly in fear.

"I don't… well… I feel like I should know you from somewhere. I know it, but I can't figure out why." He explained honestly, not even bothering to deny it since lying would be an even worse option.

After a few moments of continuing to stare at him, she gave a sad smile as she replied "Mah. I guess that's to be expected. It was a pretty long time ago. By the way, what's your favorite kind of woman? You like younger or older women? What kind of cup size do you like? Big or small? And what's your fetish?" She asked him in a rapid fire manner, the sensual nature of her questions making him blush. The only response he could make was an impression of a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing since he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Yuno Gasai? You're up!" Iruka called out making the pink eyed girl smile a bit and then released the Jinchuuriki's arm as she spoke to him "Don't go anywhere Naruto-kun. We aren't finished yet."

Once she had finally left to enter the ring, the whiskered teen looked over towards Sakura and commented "She's… quite a character. How do you know her anyways?" His question at the end earned a tired sigh from the Fangirl who seemed as though she were mentally and emotionally drained… then she seemingly perked up and gave a happy smile.

"Me and Yuno go a ways back. We first knew each other from our dads, her dad works for mine at a bank. And one day, Yuno helped me when I was in trouble, so we've been friends ever since." She explained with a broad grin that seemed suspiciously fake, there was definitely something going wrong with her right now. But he had no idea what… maybe it really was puberty getting to her.

In the background, Yuno was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eagerly awaiting her opponent to join her in the ring. She was eager to beat them up to impress her Naruto-kun with her fighting skills. After a few moments, Sasuke Uchiha entered into the ring with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hn. I don't see why I've been paired with a girl of all things." He muttered as he glared at the new addition to the class. The pink eyed girl tilted her head to the side a bit since she didn't understand why the Uchiha said such a thing, but that didn't really matter. It didn't matter who it was, she would win against him.

Iruka called for the match to begin with a 'Hajime' prompting Yuno to take a defensive stance in case the Uchiha charged her, but that was not the case. It seemed like he was waiting for her to make the first move. "I am curious about something though. Why such an interest in the Dobe?" The Uchiha asked with a raised eyebrow.

His question however caused a certain Jinchuuriki to yell out from the background "You don't show any interest in girls that toss themselves at you, and now you're taking an interest in a girl because she likes me? Do you or do you not like girls Teme? Make up your fucking mind!"

"Eh? Dobe?" Yuno asked, her eyes seemingly becoming a bit unfocused as her posture stiffened up.

"That's right. The Dobe. Naruto. He's nothing but a clanless orphan, a sick joke. He talks about being Hokage, but he has neither the skills or smarts to be a Hokage. He's nothing more than trash, though he makes a convenient punching bag on occasion." Sasuke spoke to get under the girls' skin to try and change her views of the Dobe.

Yuno was silent for a few moments until a thin smile formed on her lips as she replied back with a sinister tone "I don't like you. If you judge people based on their clan and status… then you are less than trash. You're Sasuke right? Your whole clan was wiped out in a single night, by one person. You're not one to talk about being a Clanless Orphan."

At her words, a thick tic-mark formed on Sasuke's forehead and he charged at the pinkette, sending his fist towards her face, Yuno easily leaned to the side and avoided the blow, then in one smooth motion she grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She held tightly to his arm and mounted, planting a foot on his face to keep him pinned to the ground. "I won't forgive anyone that talks badly about my Naruto-kun." She muttered in a cold voice, devoid of any emotion. And then with one sharp tug, a sickening snap could be heard, signaling that she had broken the Uchiha's arm.

No one could believe what they had seen, the new girl had taken down the Rookie of the Year in one move as though he were a greenhorn. The Uchiha was screaming in pain while everybody looked on. Iruka was amongst the first to break out of his stupor and called that the match was Yuno's victory before carrying the Uchiha off to be taken to the infirmary.

"How was that Naruto-kun? Were you watching? I punished him just for you." Yuno spoke with a cheerful expression, almost desperately hoping that her crush would praise her for her efforts. The blonde in question could only blink dumbly, he could never land a solid blow on the Uchiha since they first became classmates, but then Yuno broke his arm without even trying. Kami… that really shows just how much he sucked at fighting and being a Ninja.

"Neh… Naruto-kun? Why do you look upset? Did I do something bad?" Yuno asked in a worried tone, fearing that she may have disappointed her Naruto-kun. Maybe she should have also broken one of the Uchiha's legs or stomped on his genitals for extra measure? In the background, Sakura seemed like she wanted to shout something at her fellow pinkette, but she swallowed back her words knowing that Yuno could cause trouble for her.

"Nah. It's not that. I was just thinking about how much I sucked. I have never been able to win against Sasuke, ever. And you beat him without really trying." He lamented with a dry laugh, scratching his cheek with a single finger.

"That's okay. You were never a good fighter. We will always be around to protect you." Yuno spoke with a soft smile and then gave him a wink.

"We?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. Was she referring to those 'friends' of hers? Yuno kept on talking as if she had known him for some time… but he couldn't figure out where or how they had met before. Every time he tried to remember… he couldn't find the memory in his mind. Just what was going on here?

**Meanwhile.**

In the confines of her room, a young girl with dark blue hair was drawing circles into the floor with her finger, a somber expression on her face as she thought back to happier times when her parents were still alive. And then how it was all snatched away after they both died. Now she spent her days here in isolation and despair. Used as a sex slave against her will. Her name is Tsubaki Kasugano, a figurehead for a religious cult… gone horribly corrupt.

The door to her cell opened, which meant another initiate had come to wash themselves of their sins… by using her as the sponge. By violating and polluting her body with the sins of the flesh. She lifted her head up to see who it was that would have their way with her… it seemed to be a woman this time. Men were the most common, but sometimes a woman would drop by. It didn't matter. She knew what was going to happen next… but for some reason her latest visitor hadn't removed their clothes yet.

On closer inspection, this woman seemed to have light blue hair and a buxom figure. Her clothes reminded Tsubaki of a military officer, which was further evidenced by a rapier the woman had at her hip. The stranger smirked and adjusted her cap as she spoke "Afternoon to you, Priestess-san. I am called General Esdeath. Nice to meet you."

This woman was different from all the rest, no one bothered with names or introductions. They just used her for whatever perverse desires that came to their mind, then left her on the floor like a discarded and broken toy. After a few moments of silence, the priestess answered back "My name is Tsubaki Kasugano. What do you want? Why are you here?"

The General smiled warmly and replied back "Straight to business then. That's fine. I'm kind of on the clock anyway, don't have much time to waste. Me and some friends of mine are in the middle of a hostile takeover of your temple. Even as we speak, your cult followers are being rounded up and are awaiting what will be a gruesome, horrible demise where their bodies will soon be disposed of by various means."

Tsubaki had to blink several times in disbelief, unsure if she had heard correctly or this was all a feverish dream caused by all the drugs pumped into her. A part of her wondered if this was some kind of trick… but even with her poor vision, she could tell this stranger had an honest look about her "We met that old guy, Funatsu too. He told us you were locked in here. The other cultists filled in the blanks about your story. You poor thing. Me and my friends have all suffered somehow or other. So, you're now free to go. Your temple belongs to us now. You can go on your way and try your luck in the real world, or you can hang with us. Makes no difference to me." The General spoke in a casual tone, gesturing towards the doorway where sunlight peeked through.

For the first time in a long time, Tsubaki now had the ability to choose for herself instead of having choices made for her. She could do whatever she wanted now. For a long time now, she had thought the world outside was a rotten and disgusting place… but there was still hope. There were still good people out there. "Thank you. But… this temple is my home. I have nowhere else to go. I have countless bad memories here… but my parents built this place. I want to stay and care for it in their place." Tsubaki replied with a warm smile, her response prompting the General to extend a hand out to her.

"Have it your way kiddo. That's fine with us." The general replied with a cheeky grin which widened further when the young priestess accepted her hand and helped lift her off the floor. With that, Esdeath motioned for Tsubaki to follow her outside with her fellow bluenette silently agreeing. When they exited her prison, Tsubaki was overjoyed to feel sunlight washing over her flesh while the wind gently blew past her body.

Her pale purple eyes staring up into the blue sky with her arms outstretched as though she were waiting to give the world itself a hug and embrace it. Her joyful moment was broken when she heard the sound of a whip cracking and a shout from a woman that sounded like "Keep moving shitbirds! Keep the line going!"

When the priestess looked over to the side, she saw the numerous members of the cult being forced to march into the lower basements of the temple, their hands and ankles bound with cuffs and chains made of ice, linking them all together and rattling as they slowly marched to their demise. "Please! Don't do this! We're innocent!" A female cult member pleaded, causing some of their captors to start laughing.

"Innocent? Seriously? All you pissants have been using your priestess as a fuck toy, and you wanna say you're innocent?" Asked a woman with purple hair and a tribal tattoo on her shoulder, who drew one of her pistols and slammed the butt into the protesting cultist. Knocking out some teeth and sending her to the ground "Let's get this fucking straight. You're not gonna be hauled off to jail. You're not getting a fucking trial. We're gonna fucking murder every last fucking one of you. No exceptions. Say a fucking prayer to whatever deity you worship, cuz we don't give mercy to raping asshole."

With that said, the woman pointed the barrel of her pistol down at the female cult pistol and fired two rounds into her head, executing her on the spot for all the other cultists to see. Setting an example for what awaited them. "Anyone else got anything to say? No? Good. Then you can drag this rotten meat the rest of the way with you." The purplette shouted and spat on the corpse. Laughing as the other cultists dragged the body away with each step.

Tsubaki watched on, feeling no remorse for the fate that awaited the cultists. For so long they had used her for pleasure, using and poisoning the cult her parents created. Her parents formed this cult to help the unfortunate… then it was twisted into some ugly, vile and wrong. These people were getting exactly as the deserved. "Oi. Has Funatsu been killed yet?" Tsubaki asked with a dark expression, her hair shadowing her face a bit.

"Not yet. He's tied up in the basement right now, watching as we purge the filth from this place." The general responded with sadistic glee as she adjusted her cap.

"Good… I want to pay him back. For all the pain and suffering that I went through. Save him for last." Tsubaki requested, her hands balling into fists with a white knuckle grip since she could get revenge against the man responsible for all of her suffering.

"Well, we are taking over your place. So I guess that makes you our host. Besides, I suppose you deserve your pound of flesh for cooperating so readily, not to mention for everything you've gone through up till now." The General spoke as she gestured for the girl to follow her once more down into the temple's lower levels. They marched past the long line of chained cultists, some of them begging the young priestess for forgiveness or to spare the lives, but she coldly ignored them all.

They passed by a girl with orange hair wearing a gas mask that had a strange dog-like creature with her, the latter of which had a malevolent aura to it as it stared hungrily at the long walking meat-sacks. The girl in question saluting the General prompting Esdeath to return the gesture. "The inmates are being processed as you instructed General. Coro-kun is prepared to lend his assistance in the body disposal." The orange haired girl reported, gesturing to her canine companion which also gave a salute.

The orange haired girl then gave two sets of gas masks and spoke "Please wear these for your safety. There's a lot of chemical fumes downstairs." Both bluenettes nodded as they put on their respective masks and continued on their way downstairs. Once they reached the basement, Tsubaki's eyes widened at the gruesome scene. Several groups of women were executing the cult methods by various means while a woman in a nun getup pointed which way the cultists would be going with a strange pink haired female that seemed to have horns atop her head standing next to her. Those who refused or try to flee were dragged away by an unseen force to their fates.

Some cultists were being hanged using piano wire, others had their throats slit up, and others were tossed into some kind of chemical bath where their bodies were… melted into a stew of some kind. And off to the side of all this death was Funatsu himself, watching in horror as the cultists he had long ruled over were being murdered before his eyes.

Tsubaki smiled beneath her gas mask as she approached him. "Ohayo Funatsu-san. How does it feel to lose everything? To be powerless?" She asked him as she clasped her hands behind her back. Staring down at him as if he were a roach, just waiting to be crushed underfoot. He tried to respond to her words, but all that came out were coughing noises due to the chemical fumes in the air.

"Hmph. Having a hard time breathing? That's okay. I don't want to hear you explain yourself. You'll just whine, beg and make pitiful excuses." Tsubaki muttered and then saw a number of tools that were set off to the side, almost as if they were just waiting to be used on the old man. The priestess smirked as she picked up a hammer and gave a few small practice swings.

"This won't bring back my family… but at least you'll never use me or anyone else again." She admitted with a sense of satisfaction, and then she brought the hammer down on his foot. The sounds of bones breaking and Funatsu's screams were heard which made some nearby cultists cringe as they had no choice but to wait on their impending doom. "Don't pass out or anything on me old man. I'm far from finished with you. General? Do you think you can keep this wretched bit of walking pestilence alive for a while longer? I don't want him expiring too soon."

"Don't worry. He won't be dying anytime soon. I'll personally make sure of that. Have your fun sweetheart." The General responded with a sadistic tone to her voice. With a happy giggle, Tsubaki began to use the hammer to start shattering the old man's bones. Starting with his hands and feet.

**A few hours later. Konoha Academy.**

The remainder of the School day passed by without a hitch, although a number of the Fangirls kept giving Yuno nasty looks since she had hurt their beloved Sasuke-kun… but none of them dared say anything to her for fear of something similar happening to them. And with the final bell of the day ringing loud and clear, it was now time for everybody to leave and enjoy the rest of their day.

"Naruto-kuuuuun. Let's go see my friends! You promised!" Yuno spoke as she continued clinging to his arm so tightly that she was cutting off some of the blood circulation in his limb. At the moment, the blonde wanted to return home and think about the day's events, but Yuno wasn't giving him the option to refuse her, and on a side note, maybe her friends could Shed some light on how Yuno knows him so well.

He tensed up when he felt another presence behind him, when he looked over his shoulder he saw Hinata Hyuuga staring at him. A thin smile graced her lips as she waved at him. No… she was actually waving at both him and Yuno, as evidenced by the latter waving back towards the heiress. "Yuno… are you and Hinata friends or something?" He asked, hoping to get some clue out of his newest classmate.

"Let's just say… we came to an understanding a few weeks ago." She replied back with a sly smile which only puzzled the blonde, though he chose not to ask further since he doubted Yuno would give him a straight answer. For the next few minutes he had to endure Yuno gleefully dragging him along to some unknown destination, all the while Yuno would ask him rather personal questions, many of which were of a sexual nature, leaving him blushing and a bit too embarrassed to form a proper question. His friend Kurenai had given him 'the talk' with the Help of Anko some time ago… which was perhaps the most awkward moment of his life. He still couldn't get the image of one of his best friends giving a full on striptease while the other explained how sex worked.

He was broken from his musing when Yuno announced "We're here!" She then gestured towards a large temple that Naruto knew had a pretty foul reputation. Rumors almost constantly circulated that the place was some kind of sex cult that had ties to the Yakuza, and that the head priestess never came outside. Was Yuno a member of this cult?

"Umm. Yuno? Are you sure about this place? It doesn't have what you might call a… glowing reputation." Naruto responded as he tried to pull away from the pinkette, but her grip around his wrist tightened as though he were in a vice, keeping him from escaping.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. My new friends just cleared the place out, it's our new hangout!" She responded and knocked on the front gate, the whiskered teen quirking up an eyebrow wondering what she meant by when she mentioned clearing it out. Within seconds, a girl with long flowing purple hair opened the gate. She looked like she was wearing a school uniform while holding a wooden katana.

The blonde immediately recognized her as an international Kendo champion from the land of Iron, the home of the Samurai. Saeko Busujima was her name, her pictures were posted on newspapers, magazines and occasionally on the news, she was practically a celebrity and wunderkind with a blade, and to be honest… he was kind of a fan. "Yuno, good to have you back. We are almost…" The Kendo champ spoke to the pinkette but then paused when she took note of the blonde's presence.

"Umm. Hello. You're Saeko-san, right? Can I please have your autograph?" He nervously asked while rubbing the back of his head. He was sure he had something to write with in his ninja tool pouch on his hip.

The purplette eyed him up and down for a few moments before responding "One moment please. I need to have a word with Yuno-san. Don't go anywhere." With that said, Saeko grabbed Yuno by the arm and dragged her inside, slamming the gates shut behind them, leaving him standing awkwardly in the street as he wondered what that was about. Sure this might be a good opportunity for him to escape from Yuno's clinginess for a bit but… he still had too many questions… not to mention he didn't want to miss a chance to get Saeko's autograph.

He took notice that the gate was still open slightly, which gave him the chance to peek through and see exactly what was happening behind the temple walls. He didn't really like to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but his curiosity was too great. As he peeked through and listened carefully, it seemed like Saeko was in the middle of scolding Yuno for some reason.

"... we aren't ready for him! You were supposed to give a warning when you were going to bring him. The Priestess still doesn't know about what happened to us, to Naruto-kun ten years ago! We haven't told her yet." Saeko spoke harshly to the pink eyed girl.

"I don't care about that! Something's wrong! Naruto-kun doesn't remember me. I don't think he remembers any of us! I think it might have to do with…" Yuno tried to explain but was shushed to silence by the Samurai girl, who was glancing over at the gate. From behind the doors, the blonde gulped and stepped back since it was likely that he'd been caught.

As he took a few steps back from the gate, he heard Saeko say to Yuno "Too late now. Go let the others know." After that, the blonde heard the sounds of feet running away while Saeko shoved the doors open and glared daggers at the Jinchuuriki.

"It's not polite to spy on people." She spoke in a chilly voice, which sent some shivers down his spine.

"Well… I am a ninja in training… spying is kind of what we do. Besides… Yuno-san had been kind of… dodgy. She won't really give me a straight answer about anything and I just wanted to know what was going on." He replied honestly, while also trying to add a bit of humor. Though a large part of him was still terrified about the Kendo champ beating him to death with her wooden katana.

"A fair point I suppose. Yuno is a smart girl, but she often thinks with her heart whenever you're involved. Though… perhaps I shouldn't judge her for it given my own feelings." Saeko muttered at the end, before he could ask her what she meant, the purple haired Samurai reached into her bust and pulled out a sharpie pen, she popped off the cap and then started to write her name on the wooden blade section of her katana and handed it over to him.

"A present for you, Naruto-kun." She spoke with a gentle smile and ushered him inside, locking the gate behind them with an audible click. The boy was utterly thrilled to receive such a souvenir from the Kendo champ, but he had to shake off the excitement. There was obviously something going on here. What did happen ten years ago? He didn't remember anything, and he was certain he would remember knowing a champion like Saeko in his younger years. And what was Yuno going to say before Saeko cut her off?

"I understand you have Questions Naruto-kun. But there will be a proper time for that later. The others are still making preparations, would you like to explore the grounds with me? We only just moved in." Saeko offered as she gestured to the grounds, which seemed to be rather well taken care of.

"Sure. I guess. Seems like a nice place. I heard there was a cult or something here. What happened to them?" he asked since this place seemed far too large for a small handful of people to claim as a 'hangout'. So where was everybody else?

"The cult was dissolved and purged out of here. Only the priestess remains since this was all built by her parents. I think they died a few years ago, from what I understand." She explained truthfully, although she omitted out the part where the cultists had been killed. Fortunately, the grounds were surrounded by a large number of Privacy seals that prevented anyone from knowing what was happening within these walls. A good thing too since Revy had an itchy trigger finger.

Naruto hummed to himself in thought as he approached the nearby pond where large koi fish lazily swam about. He then heard somebody singing prompting him to look in the direction of the sound and saw a purple haired woman wearing glasses, using a hose to douse the ground with water. Oddly… she seemed to have a giant pair of scissors on her back that looked like they could be used to cut a man in two.

He approached her with Saeko following behind him and then greeted the new person with a friendly voice "Hi there ma'am. I'm Naruto. You another of Yuno's friends?" Once he finished speaking, the woman quickly turned on her heel, the hose still in hand which accidentally sprayed him with water, causing him to sputter a bit.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." The woman shouted as she turned the hose nozzle off to stop the flow of water. The blonde's eye twitched a bit, but he kept his temper in check since it was an accident and he did kind of surprise her when he came up from behind. "Wait… NARUTO-KUN?! I'm so happy to see you again!" she squealed in delight and then embraced him in a warm hug. Her large breasts pressing against his face.

"Again? Do I know you?" He asked as he pulled away, and nearly fell over when she released him from her grip. A look of shock on her face as she adjusted her glasses.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course you know me! It's me! Big Sis Sheele!" She shouted and stamped her foot while puffing her cheeks. Saeko then walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, making the boy wonder what the Kendo master was saying. A look of realization crossing the now identified Sheele's face as she nodded in understanding, a saddened look on her face.

"Right. I'm sorry for getting you all wet. Please forgive me." Sheele muttered and politely bowed to the boy as an apology. The Jinchuuriki didn't really care about getting soaked, it seemed everyone around here knew about him… but he didn't know a single person here. WHY?!

"I'll find something for you to change into. Stay here. And Sheele? Don't stop hosing the ground." Saeko spoke before departing to find the boy some dry clothes as Sheele resumed soaking the ground with water.

After being left with the spectacled girl, the whiskered teen asked "So uhh, Sheele… what did Saeko-san say to you a bit ago? And why are you hosing the ground? You starting a garden or something" He asked out of curiosity, but at the same time, being left out of the loop was really getting on his nerves at this point.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… but I don't want to say anything. I might say something I'm not supposed to. You just have to trust us." She replied while adjusting her glasses, staring down at the water as it flowed away… along with any pools of blood that may be hiding in the grass.

"Trust you? I don't even know who you people are and you asking me to trust you?" The blonde complained while crossing his arms, his patience starting to wear out. If he didn't get some answers soon, he was going to explode.

"Please be patient for just a bit longer. And please don't be angry with me, I don't like it when I upset you." She pleaded with him, her sincere and innocent words making the boy feel like he had been stabbed through the heart since this poor woman seemed almost ready to cry.

"Nah. I could never be angry with you Sheele. I'll still love you, airheadedness and all." He replied with a warm smile… then he realized something… why did he say that?

"Naruto-kun? That's what you would…" Sheele muttered in disbelief, her face beaming as a large and happy smile spread on her face. Unknown to her, she had kept the hose going in a singular direction causing the water to flow beneath one of the temple buildings, as the water continued to flow, it began to carry a hand ball with it as it travelled unseen to a new destination.

"Sheele… How do you know me? How does Yuno and Saeko know me? What happened ten years ago?" He demanded, he had to know why. He tried once more to search his memory for how he could have possibly known them… but it's like that knowledge was lost in a never ending fog. And he couldn't find the answer no matter how hard he tried.

Before Sheele could answer him, Saeko clapped a hand on his shoulder with some clean clothes in the form of a simple white robe. "There will be time for those questions in just a moment. Come on. You should change before you catch your death of cold." The Samurai spoke, but the blonde slapped her hand away angrily.

"Quit stonewalling me! What is going on here?! Tell me right now or I'm going home! And tell Yuno to stay the hell away from me!" Naruto snapped with a low growl, finally having reached his boiling point.

"Hora, hora. Still got a nasty temper when things don't go your way. I guess we spoiled you too much." spoke a new voice, belonging to a silver haired woman wearing an eyepatch, one of her arms seemingly being some kind of mechanical replacement. A buxom blonde standing at her side with kitty ears atop her head and Yuno standing on her opposite side.

"Come on Naruto-kun. We have a lot to talk about. No more secrets. We'll tell you the whole story… about what happened to our family ten years ago." Yuno spoke as tears flowed down her cheeks, from her expression these weren't tears of sadness… but of joy.

"Our family?" Naruto muttered in shock… were these people..?

"Ah. We're your family Naruto-kun. For ten years we have all been apart… now we shall be the family you dreamed of, so long ago." The silver haired woman spoke as she smiled warmly, taking a drag from a cigar as she placed a warm hand atop his head and spoke to him in an almost sister-like tone "Welcome to our family reunion."

**End chapter one.**

**Next time: Family reunion?!**

**A/N: Yes! The evil cliffhanger strikes again! Sorry to end this here, but I felt this was a good stopping point. And yes, I know. You all want me to update your favorite fics and all that. I'm so sorry for the wait. I thank you for your patience, and your time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember, reviews and feedback are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Pretty positive reception. That's a big help. Thanks all you wonderful people. Onto the next chapter.**

**Beta reader: Kenchi Narukami. Big thanks to him.**

**Last time:**

"Come on Naruto-kun. We have a lot to talk about. No more secrets. We'll tell you the whole story… about what happened to our family ten years ago." Yuno spoke as tears flowed down her cheeks, from her expression these weren't tears of sadness… but of joy.

"Our family?" Naruto muttered in shock… were these people..?

"Ah. We're your family Naruto-kun. For ten years we have all been apart… now we shall be the family you dreamed of, so long ago." The silver haired woman spoke as she smiled warmly, taking a drag from a cigar as she placed a warm hand atop his head and spoke to him in an almost sister-like tone "Welcome to our family reunion."

**Chapter two: Family reunion?!**

"My family, huh?" Naruto asked, surprised by the declaration, he could only blink dumbly at the news. The other women all chuckling a bit at his expression which reminded them of a deer caught in the headlights.

The silver haired woman replied "That's right. I'm Najenda in case you were wondering. Yuno says you're having a memory problem. Guess that's to be expected after what happened ten years ago." At her words the others had saddened expressions on their faces, almost as if they were having some small flashbacks in their minds.

"So what did happen? How are you all related to me exactly?" The whiskered teen asked as he crossed his arms… until he suddenly sneezed since he was still soaking wet from being hosed down by Sheele earlier.

"First let's get you out of those wet clothes. Dinner is still being made, we can talk more about it afterwards." Spoke a blonde kitty eared woman with a small smile, the Jinchuuriki reluctantly nodding in agreement. He supposed now that he knew why they were so interested in him, he could now wait for a bit before getting the whole story. That aside, he was hungry anyway, and a change of clothes would be nice about now.

"We're doing Ramen tonight. It's still your favorite, yes?" Najenda spoke with a small smile as she took a drag from her cigar, the mentioning of ramen making him smile back with a happy nod of confirmation.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can change." The blonde feline woman spoke as she gestured for him to follow her. The two blondes going around towards the back of the temple's main building, as they walked Naruto saw a handball sitting on the ground but paid it no real attention for the moment since its owner would probably come looking for it soon.

"I don't think I got your name." He mentioned to the feline woman who merely chuckled and responded back "Call me Leone. I hope your memories come back soon. Maybe once we tell you about what happened it'll jog something in your brain pan."

"Maybe. By the way… are those kitty ears on your head for real?" He asked out of curiosity as he stared at the adorable and soft looking ears on top of her head. With a giggle, Leone stopped and leaned down towards him, granting him access to her ears. Taking the silent invitation, he gently traced a finger along one of her kitty ears and was surprised when it gently flicked away from his touch.

"Careful. They're pretty sensitive." She giggled before standing up right again as they continued on their way until they came to a changing area that seemed to be adjacent to a hot spring area. "Here ya go. We're still cleaning up some areas, so this'll give you the privacy to change." She spoke while pointing her thumb towards the appropriate room, prompting her fellow blonde to mumble a thanks and stepped inside to begin switching out of his orange jumpsuit.

"Still got a thing for orange huh? I still think red is more your color. I guess some things never change. But if you wanna stick with orange, that's your call… but do you have to wear it with such a hideous jumpsuit?" She asked as he tossed out his soaked jumpsuit… she'd need to burn it once it was dry and find him something that was less of an eyesore.

"Ehhhhh, what can I say? I got a bunch of those jumpsuits from a bargain bin sale. I wasn't looking for something fashionable when I bought them. So sue me." He replied dryly as he changed into a simple white robe he had received earlier. His comment making his fellow blonde chuckle a bit. When he exited the changing room, he stretched out his limbs since it was nice to be in some warm and dry clothes once more.

"Heh. That's much better. Not even you could make that jumpsuit look good Naruto-kun." Leone teased with a chuckle, making her fellow blonde shake his head in amusement since he knew that the jumpsuit itself wasn't exactly eye-catching… at least not in a good way. From what he could tell, this Leone girl was far more relaxed and laid back than Yuno, and also lacked the clingy nature as well. Overall, he was starting to like the feline woman immensely.

"Hey Leone? What's with that Yuno girl? She seems to be rather… touchy feely. I had a hard time shaking her off of me and all that, earlier." He asked since that had been bugging him for a while.

"Oh yeah, I guess you don't remember. Yuno's always been pretty clingy and needy in that regard. Once she latches onto you, it gets difficult to get her to leave you alone. Don't worry too much about it though, if she ever gets too bad, we'll keep her off your back to give you some breathing space. Though I don't remember ever needing to go that far since you usually indulged her." The feline fighter replied back with a shrug.

Naruto nodded in thanks at the offer and hoped that Yuno could tone down her antics a bit. He wouldn't want her to be as creepy a stalker as saaaaay, Sakura Haruno. Now that he thought about it… there was something fishy about Sakura's behavior at school. The way she acted around Yuno was especially suspicious, maybe he'd ask Yuno about it later.

"If you don't mind my asking, why pick this place to move into?" Naruto asked out of curiosity… just how many relatives did he have anyway? Where had they been all these years? Why were they cropping up now of all times? He guessed those questions would be answered soon enough so he chose not to bombard Leone with them.

"Good question. Seemed like a nice enough place once we cleared out all the filth. We wanted a good sized place for all of us to live, not to mention the grounds are surrounded by privacy and silencing seals up the wazoo. Not even a Hyuuga could peek inside if they tried. This place seemed to fit all of our needs just fine, so we took it for ourselves. You could even stay here with us if you wanted." She offered with a sincere smile, gently patting him on the back like an old friend would do.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I'm ready to move in with a bunch of strangers, family or not. Though I might change my mind later… my apartment's not in the greatest shape right now." he admitted with a sheepish grin. Before Leone could tell him the offer would still be on the table, a bell began ringing loudly across the grounds followed by shouts of 'dinner time'!

"Ah. Looks like it's time to eat. Come on, we can get you err… reintroduced to everyone that's shown up so far. Then after dinner all your questions will be answered, mkay?" Leone asked at the end with a reassuring smile on her face that put him at ease.

"Shown up so far? You mean there's more of our… family?" He asked in surprise, a part of him wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"Ah. Some of our family are off overseas someplace. Some of them are nobility and royalty or other persons of importance, so they're making arrangements to move here." Leone explained with a shrug, her explanation only surprising her fellow blonde even further… just what kind of family did he have?

He decided to hold off on any further questions since his belly was now roaring for food. So he quietly followed after Leone to a large dining area where numerous females were all sitting about, he wasn't sure why… but there was definitely an air of familiarity and nostalgia for him for some reason. If they were his family… how could he have possibly forgotten them? Maybe they could provide an answer for that. As soon as he had entered the dining area, all eyes turned towards him, scanning his form up and down making him feel much like an insect beneath a microscope. All of the attention making him feel a little awkward. The silver haired woman from earlier, Najenda gestured for him to sit next to a young girl with dark blue hair and dull purple eyes and a black haired woman who had tilted her head to an unusual angle.

He could only nod and sat himself down in the indicated seat, the blunette next to him speaking "Hello. You must be this Naruto-kun they have told me about. My name is Tsubaki Kasugano, the priestess and owner of this temple. Nice to meet you." She greeted him politely with a welcoming smile.

Once everyone had settled into their respective seats, including Leone who was now sitting next to Najenda, General Esdeath raised a glass up in the air and spoke in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear "A toast to our family reunion with our beloved little brother, Naruto-kun. And to the newest addition to our family, Tsubaki who is now graciously sharing her temple with us! Kanpai!" The general shouted causing everyone to shout 'Kanpai!' in unison, save for both Naruto and Tsubaki.

"Err… you're part of this family now too?" The whiskered teen asked, since it seemed like perhaps they weren't blood related after all, which actually made much more sense to him now. The priestess only replied "I suppose so. I only met these people earlier today." Her statement making the blonde quirk up an eyebrow in surprise.

"All right now. Regardless of whether we have introduced ourselves or not to Naruto-kun and Tsubaki, we shall now begin. I am General Esdeath. Former General of the Capitol far to the west of the Elemental Nations." The blunette spoke while adjusting her military cap before sitting back down. And so, one by one, they began to introduce themselves.

Naruto listened intently the whole time, as the girls introduced themselves. Najenda, Sheele, Leone, Akame, Chelsea, Seryu, Lucy, Eda, Revy, Sawyer, Kuroko Koumori, Yuno Gasai, Saeko Busujima, Annie Leonhart, and finally Mikasa Ackerman. Once they had all introduced themselves Najenda spoke "We're still waiting for the rest of our family to come from overseas and abroad, it may take some time before they all arrive, until then, let us all strive for our ideal dream and keep true to the promise we made ten years ago."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was that the silver haired woman was talking about. What promise was that? Yet another question added to an already extensive list. But that could wait for just a few minutes longer, for now… there was a huge steaming bowl of ramen sitting in front of him and it was almost begging to be eaten. It was now chow time!

**Meanwhile. Hokage office.**

Hiruzen sat in his office with a deep grimace as he smoked from his pipe, looking out the window towards the village he so loved and cared for. Viewing the many people there as part of his family. He only wished that both Minato and Kushina were here to see how their boy had grown up into a loving and caring young man. He also thought back to when he offered the Hokage mantle to Kushina all those years ago, only for her to abdicate it to her fiance.

Kushina firmly believed that the title of Hokage was a curse as much as a responsibility. If one took up the mantle, it meant that they would need to act in the interests of the village as a whole, and not in the interests of one's self or their family. Something that Kushina could never do since family always came first and foremost for her, and all else could burn to ash. It wasn't until now that he realized that she was exactly right.

But even so, he couldn't leave the seat empty. Someday soon, he would find a worthy successor, someone that he could entrust the village to. Until then, it was his responsibility. And he needed to continue protecting the village from both outside threats… and perhaps most importantly INSIDE threats that were slowly rotting this village from the inside-out.

What was once a village dedicated to keeping the peace was becoming a nesting ground for those who would seek to profit off the suffering of others, no matter what underhanded deeds they had to commit. Like his old rival, Danzo Shimura who's infamous Root Anbu were still rumored to be active. Or the late Fugaku Uchiha who was orchestrating a coup… which Itachi put down… along with the majority of his clan. With Sasuke being the only one left alive.

But perhaps the most rotten and crooked of them all was Kizashi Haruno. Everywhere the Sandaime looked, the Haruno's toxic presence was in the air. From the banks and shops he owned, from the taxes forced on Shinobi goods, his ties to the Yakuza gangs and so on. Kizashi has been a perpetual thorn in his side for years… but one way or another, he would see the Haruno put behind bars for his corruption.

Fortunately, he managed to locate an overseas detective that was reliable, that couldn't be bribed and was trustworthy. An outsider that Kizashi can't buy off. Despite the detective's apparent youth, she was considered something of a prodigy and genius. Her name was Naoto Shirogane. The young detective in question was reading a file, given to her by the Hokage which held information about her target.

"Kizashi Haruno. Former Jonin, kicked out of the Shinobi corps after being exposed for raping female prisoners by Kushina Uzumaki. Became a loan shark that preyed on people too desperate or too stupid to ignore his loan offers. Eventually accrued enough money and resources to practically buy his way into the Civilian council. Seems to hold a personal vendetta against current Kyuubi Jincuuriki Naruto Uzumaki." The blue haired detective mumbled as she continued to read off the information out loud.

"Yes. There are rumors circulating that Kizashi has been conducting dealings with suspicious characters… the kind of which that could implant a cancerous and destructive influence within Konoha. It is my wish for you to find the necessary evidence so I can finally bring the hammer down on the bastard." The Sandaime instructed with a grim expression.

"I don't really care how. He's been turning the population against us Shinobi. Telling people that Shinobi serve the Civilians, not the other way around. Just yesterday, one of my most trusted Kunoichi Anko complained that some men came up to her and wanted to buy her services… like she was some common prostitute from the Red Light District. Many other Kunoichi have made similar complaints and it has been getting worse and worse." The aged Hokage grumbled.

"I don't really understand the policies or anything around here, but as a woman, I find such a thing disgusting myself. No one, man, woman, or otherwise should be objectified like that. You ninjas are people too, and you serve to protect the village and its people, right?" Naoto asked with a tired sigh as she set the folder down on the desk, having already memorized and committed the information to her memory.

"Simply put, but certainly correct Naoto-san. I can't even fathom why Kizashi is doing such a thing since he himself was once a Shinobi. Or maybe this is simply his petty revenge for being thrown out. In either case, this must be put to an end before things get out of control. I firmly believe that Kizashi has gotten his hooks into the villages Academy system and has been bribing teachers to rig everything in favor of certain students… most prominently Sasuke Uchiha." The Sandaime explained and took a deep drag from his pipe before exhaling the smoke from his nostrils.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I have heard about him. They say he survived the massacre of his clan." Naoto muttered since she had heard the Uchiha's name repeatedly by way of gossip and such things from overly chatty schoolgirls.

"Not survived. He was let go by his elder brother who committed the massacre. Sasuke's 'survival' has been a… gross exaggeration by the general populace, which has been further condoned by Kizashi and his lap dogs on the council. Since the massacre, Sasuke has been showered with special treatment right and left. Discounts at grocery stores, free meals at restaurants and so forth, to name a few things." Hiruzen explained in a disgruntled tone.

"Strange that Itachi murdered everyone else excluding his brother. Why is that? And why the special treatment?" Naoto asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you ever find Itachi, which I pray you don't for your own sake, you can try asking him yourself. As for Sasuke's treatment, after the death of his entire clan, Sasuke is the only remaining heir to the Uchiha district, its properties, clan related techniques, and the collective money, not to mention he is currently the only Uchiha within Konoha that can pass on the genes needed to use the Sharingan. That makes him valuable to a lot of people, especially vultures like Kizashi that crave money and influence. Many people have been trying to set up their daughters to marry Sasuke to gain access to that wealth, Kizashi himself included with his daughter Sakura." The hokage answered after taking yet another drag from his pipe.

"So they see him as some type of investment then. Or a cash cow. I see. So where would you like me to begin? From what I can see, I have a mountain of information to dig and find my way through, but I don't have a shovel as of yet." Naoto asked since it would be nice to have someplace to start.

"For the time being, I'd like you to look into the Academy, it is perhaps the backbone of our village since each and every generation of our future Ninjas learn there. If it is truly compromised, then it could spell disaster for both our village, and most importantly the next generation. I have had Mizuki already bring me the paperwork needed to set you up as a transfer student." The Hokage spoke and then handed her another folder, filled with the required documents to show that she was now a student at the Academy.

"Understood. I'll look into it. That aside, I would be in a good position to monitor both the teachers and students. I take it that I am in the same class as the target's daughter?" She asked, her question prompting the Sandaime to nod.

"Correct. Two more things before you go. Firstly, if you are caught, I know nothing of your activities. I hired you as an independent investigator because you are not a registered ninja, thus giving me full deniability. Secondly… there is a certain student I wish for you to try and befriend and protect. For ten years now, Naruto-kun has been fumbling in the dark… unaware of a certain sin I committed against him. And I don't know how much longer I can hide it from him" The Sandaime muttered at the end, with tears streaming down his face which surprised the blue haired detective.

"What… sin? What did you do?" Naoto asked. What horrible sin could this old man have done that would move him to tears? What had he done?

**Kasugano Temple. Dining hall.**

"Bwhaaaaa. I'm stuffed." Naruto muttered as he patted his belly in satisfaction… and then let out a loud belch, making him flush in embarrassment as he mumbled an 'excuse me'. However, Revy joined in and made an equally loud belch, followed by Leone making some of the others laugh in amusement at their antics. Even Tsubaki was giggling a bit as she hid her amusement behind the sleeve of her kimono.

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess you have waited for long enough. I guess it's time you finally heard the whole story. We have been keeping you waiting for long enough." Najenda announced, though it seemed she was actually addressing the group as a whole which earned collective shouts of agreement.

Najenda cleared her throat and then continued her speech "The truth of the matter is, not a single one of us among us that share blood as you might have already guessed. We are siblings by bond, we are the children of suffering and it was ten years ago that we all made a promise together… That we would always love and support each other, that there would never be betrayal amongst us, that we would call each other family, and to one day find a home where we could all be happy… that is until our family was broken up about ten years ago. Our story starts something like this…"

**Flashback. Ten years ago.**

"Where do you think you're going today ox?" shouted a boy by name of Tomoo as he and his companions threw rocks at a young girl with pink hair and horns atop her head. The three boys laughing as the pebbles struck the girl in the arm and side of her head, the latter of which drawing some blood.

"Fuck… off…" the girl muttered bitterly, her face starting to turn a deep crimson from anger at the abuse. Her response making the trio of boys give angered and questioning looks since she had never talked back to them before. "Eh? The hell did you say ox?" Tomoo taunted as he stomped over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I said fuck off you piece of shit! Do everyone a favor and kill yourself already! No one will even miss you!" The horned girl shouted angrily before thrusting her knee upward, hitting the boy square in the crotch as he doubled over in pain, clutching at the spot between his legs, his partners all wincing at the sight and subconsciously closed off their legs as well.

"You fucking… bitch… no one will miss you either… when I kill you." Tomoo muttered as he tried to get up from the ground, his face contorted in rage and pain.

"That's where you'd be wrong crap-for-brains." Spoke another male voice in the form of a five year old Naruto. His arms crossed over his chest as a teenage Revy and Esdeath stood by, carrying makeshift weapons such as a length of chain and a lead pipe. "Kaede-chan is our sister. Touch her again, and you're dead. Or maybe you'd like to explain to the Matron Unohana about what you do in your spare time? A certain kitty tells me that you like to catch animals in the woods and mutilate them for your amusement." The blonde spoke as he scratched his nose for a moment.

The bully let out an annoyed 'tch' and waddled off. Still clutching at his crotch with his two goons following close behind him. "What a fucking prick. What do you think Naruto-kun? I could kill the little shit the next time he and his butt buddies go into the woods. I know a bottomless chasm I can dump the bodies into where they'll never be found." Revy offered with a sadistic smile as she rested the pipe in her hands against her shoulder.

"Fine. But make sure you aren't followed, and there's no witnesses. No one is gonna bother looking for them anyway." The blonde muttered as he pulled out a cigarette case from his pocket and popped it open… revealing a number of different flavored lollipops given to him by his good friend Chelsea and popped on into his mouth.

From the time he was born, he had lived in and been raised in this orphanage. He remembered being told that it was once a nice place, but now it was in a downward spiral. This was no longer a place for children to await adoption. It was a dumping ground for the 'undesirables' of the village. For problem children like Revy. For Foreigners like Esdeath. For 'freaks' like Kaede who were born differently. And for Jinchuuriki like him, who were made to suffer for their burdens.

The head Matron Unohana was a kindly woman that treated everyone equally and acted as a motherly figure… but she was trapped in an uphill battle trying to keep the orphanage running. The staff were neglecting their duties, allowing for sociopaths like Tomoo and his goons to perform cruelties on the other children without any retaliation or consequence. Not to mention the building itself was slowly rotting and falling apart. Sometimes it seemed like it would only take a strong wind to send it toppling over like a house of cards.

Fortunately, since his time here, he had befriended a number of girls that had stayed here at one point or another, all of whom became his family. And were all perhaps the only people he could genuinely rely on in this cruel and uncaring world.

"Yup. I'm on it. Hey, Esdeath? You wanna join in? We can start by breaking their kneecaps so they can't run away." Revy spoke with a sadistic smile, earning nods from the bluenette as they followed the trio of bullies into the woods to make sure that they wouldn't hurt their precious little sister ever again.

With that done, the blonde went over to Kaede and checked her injuries and asked her "You okay Kaede? They didn't rough you up too bad, yeah? They won't be a problem for much longer."

"I'm okay Naruto-kun… this place… maybe this whole village. It's like the people here only care about themselves, like they always seek to trample over those weaker than them. Whether it be for amusement or profit, it's always the same." Kaede muttered angrily as she looked towards the rest of Konoha.

"Not everyone's like that. There are some good people too. Like our friend Anko-chan. Still… you're not wrong either. Seems like the bad continue to outnumber the good every single day. It's almost like there's something wrong with this village. But just you wait, someday, our family's gonna own this village, and we'll take matters into our own hands." He spoke with a chuckle as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You make it sound so easy." She replied back dryly with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her brother always being cheerful and confident, he was the glue that held their family together and kept the peace amongst the more… extreme personalities.

Before the boy could respond to her, he felt something tug on his pants and he looked back and found a certain feline almost smiling up at him. "Ah. Yoruichi-chan. You always love the spotlight don't you?" He asked as he picked up the cat and held her in his arms, gently scratching her back which made the cat purr in contentment, which made Kaede smile a bit.

"You know… I have thought about changing my name. The 'I' of now… Kaede, has been weak. Always dragging down her family and relying on them for help. I want to become someone new, someone better. Someone that can be useful." The pinkette announced as she twirled a lock of her hair.

"That so? Well… I hope you find your 'new self' someday. I look forward to seeing what kind of person she'll be. If you haven't thought up a name yet… maybe you could try 'Lucy'?" He suggested with a shrug, and yet again felt something tugging at his leg, followed by some angrily yowling.

He looked down and found yet another cat pawing at his leg, though this time for different reasons. "Okay. Okay. Just don't start scratching me yet Soi-fon." The blonde replied with a chuckle as he set Yoruichi down on the ground, the second feline called 'Soi-fon' eagerly licking and grooming the golden eyed feline's fur, much to Yoruichi's annoyance since she could have done it herself… and she didn't like her petting time rudely interrupted.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to tell the matron to open up Tomoo's room for any future inhabitants since he won't be coming back anytime soon." The blonde spoke, earning a sly smile from the pinkette as she giggled menacingly.

"I wonder how the Matron feels since you and your family are responsible for certain bullies like Tomoo disappearing?" she asked him, prompting the boy to pull his lollipop from his mouth and twirl it around for a few moments.

He chuckled a bit and then answered "I don't know anything about these 'disappearances' and Unohana-san doesn't have the time or resources to look into it. Besides, psychos like Tomoo and his kind always run away and disappear, or maybe they commit suicide and toss themselves into that bottomless chasm that Revy mentioned earlier. Who knows? Not my problem." With that said, he popped the candy back into his mouth and marched off with Yoruichi following behind him… and Soi-fon following Yoruichi.

Kaede couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. It would seem that some of Esdeath's sadism and Annie's cold and calculative personalities may have rubbed off on him a bit too much. Still… at least now she wouldn't need to put up with being bullied anymore. It was a shame though… she would have loved to pulverize that Tomoo into a nice crimson paste. Now then… 'Lucy' sounded like a nice name to consider.

Meanwhile, the blonde muttered a happy tune to himself as he walked down the halls of the orphanage, occasionally waving to his various sisters that he passed by. He then heard the cats yowling about something behind them as he turned and saw them clawing at a section of the wall. "What's up you two? Found another rat or something?" He asked since the rodents could be quite a nuisance around here, so it was the job of the felines to keep them in check.

As he expected, the cats easily tore the wall open as though it were cardboard, but instead of diving inside to get at the rodent, they were hissing at something instead. Approaching the now exposed section, he peered inside… and saw a number of paper bombs hidden away inside, all rigged up and ready to explode on command. "What the fu…" He muttered…before shouting out "Oh shit!"

He snatched up the felines and was prepared to run off to sound the alarm, but saw Unohana approaching him with her ever kind smile. "WAIT! DON'T COME..!" He tried to warn her… but the last thing he heard was a loud explosion.

**Some days later.**

"How bad was it?" Spoke the form of one Najenda, her arm in a sling and one side of her face wrapped in bandages as the nurses for the orphanage and long-time friends Shoko Sugimoto and her apprentice Shikimi Shiramine helped hospital staff tend to the injured while the Sandaime Hokage looked on with a somber expression. According to the doctors, she had lost her eye to some shrapnel and her arm would likely need to be amputated since it was beyond saving, but she had other concerns right now.

"We're still piecing together what happened, but it seems like arson. Someone planted numerous paper bombs at various points throughout the orphanage, which were detonated and caused the place to catch fire in minutes. A few children in the classrooms didn't make it out, most of the staff were killed in one of the explosions in their break room, and Unohana-san was also killed in an explosion. But most everyone else was already outside prior to the bombing. As of yet, no one has taken credit for the bombing, and no suspects have been apprehended. And we can't establish a clear motive yet." The Hokage explained as he sighed tiredly.

He had seen death plenty of times back in the Shinobi wars, but the deaths of children were some of the things that always hit him the hardest. Whoever was responsible for this, he would see them all strung up and dragged through the streets for this before being slowly carved to pieces.

"What about poor Naruto-kun? I haven't seen him… he's… tell me he wasn't… killed." Najenda spoke, barely above a whisper as she choked back her tears. Her fears abated when the Hokage shook his head, denying the boy's death.

"No. He's still alive but… something… happened. I think you need to see for yourself." The Sandaime spoke as he directed and guided her to a room that was being guarded by both Anko Mitarashi, and the Anbu Neko, the former of which seemed to have a look of anger on her face from what happened. The Hokage then opened the door, allowing the silver haired woman inside and found Naruto with his back to her, quietly sitting in a chair as he stared out the window.

She approached him and knelt down to one knee and spoke to him in a gentle manner "Naruto-kun? Are you okay? What happened?" The blonde didn't respond to her words, nor did he seem to even hear her. His eyes were unfocused, and seemed far away.

"We found him in the wreckage. It seemed that a bomb blast had caught him at point-blank range, he saw the Matron Unohana die right in front of him. He was also clutching the remains of two cats. Neko reports that he was covered head to to in burns, his body was broken apart, limbs twisted, bones sticking out. He should have been dead. But his body regenerated and put itself back together within minutes without so much as a scar. But… I fear that what happened may have… traumatized him.

You can see it in his eyes. It's as though he has retreated so deep within himself that he has cut himself off from the world around him. As of now… it doesn't seem like he'll recover anytime soon." The Hokage spoke as tears flowed down his face, he had hoped the boy would be safe in Unohana's care… but now this happened. He felt that it was partially his fault, that he should have put a tighter security detail on the boy… he could have done something more.

"There's… another concern. If we leave him like this, there could be a chance the Kyuubi inside him could take over. Inoichi believes that… that if we erase his memories of what happened, then it would also erase his trauma and revive him." Hiruzen spoke since he now had to make a difficult choice.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you do it if it will help Naruto-kun?! We lost Unohana-sama, and Yoruichi-can and Soi-fon! We can't lose Naruto-kun too!" Najenda shouted as she gripped the Hokage's robes, almost snarling at him.

"Influencing a person's mind and memories is not an exact science, even with the Yamanaka's clan techniques. And a normal and unscarred mind is more manageable. But a mind that has been traumatized is… unpredictable. There could be side effects. Unintentional memory loss, shifts in personality, and numerous other possible consequences. If I agree to let Inoichi try and repair the damage… it will be difficult to determine how much of the 'original' Naruto-kun will be retained. But if we leave him as is, he may never recover and the Kyuubi may assert control. Either way… I am in a difficult position." He explained with a small sniffle, once again cursing his status as Hokage since it almost always came with impossible and morally ambiguous choices.

Najenda was silent for a few moments as she looked towards her little brother and spoke "I see… if it can save Naruto-kun… then it's a risk that has to be taken. Would you… would you give us a few minutes to say goodbye? After the bombing, and with the state Naruto-kun is in… I think it's best if we went our separate ways for the time being."

"I see. Where will you all go?" the Sandaime asked out of curiosity, it seemed odd that Naruto's 'family' would leave like this though.

"We're his family. It's part of our job to protect him. Keep him safe. See that he grows up strong. And… we failed him. We'll travel around, train, grow stronger, and in ten years time, we'll come back. Better than ever so that this will never happen to him again." She explained with grim determination earning a nod of respect from the Sandaime.

"Very well. If that is your decision. I'll make the arrangements with Inoichi, you and the others can say your goodbyes." The Sandaime said as he walked out, giving them their privacy. Najenda left briefly and brought back their whole 'family' and explained the situation to them, which caused sadness and outrage amongst them, though ultimately they had to accept it for what it was.

"So it's decided then. We'll go out into the world and train so that no one can ever hurt our little bro ever again. Now, will anyone volunteer to stay in Konoha and watch Naruto-kun from afar until it is time for us to meet back again?" Najenda asked, her question being answered by the form of a pink haired girl named Yuno who raised her hand.

"For Naruto-kun's sake, I'll do it! I'll never let him out of my sight!" Yuno shouted while pumping her fist high into the air.

"Well, there's your volunteer Najenda. Oi, Yuno? I don't know how the human mind works, but it might be best for you to keep your distance. We don't want Naruto-kun to have some kind of traumatic flashback or anything that might make him snap. If you get too close, it might accidentally jog his memories and bring the explosion with them." Esdeath pointed out which earned some concerned murmurs from the group.

After Esdeath said her piece, the form of Shoko Sugimoto strolled in with Shikimi, the former sighing as she spoke "Sorry we're late. But Esdeath is right. However the human mind is a complex thing, and can be stronger than people give it credit for. There will come a day when Naruto-kun will have to face what happened, but it should be when he's older, more mature, and can possibly handle those traumatic memories." The nurse spoke as she crossed her arms beneath her bust, earning some nods of agreement.

With that said and done, they all took their turns planting small kisses on the boy's cheeks, each of them saying their goodbyes, promising to return, or apologizing for not being able to protect him. Even the foul tempered Revy gave the boy a smooch, promising to be a 'kickass gunslinger' when she came back, with the others making various other promises as of a similar caliber.

"All right, let's discuss where each of us will be going so we don't all end up in the same place to train." A certain Horned girl spoke who had now adopted the name of 'Lucy'.

"I think I'll head to the land of iron and train amongst the Samurai. I heard that there's a certain school owned by the Busujima family." Spoke a purple haired girl by name of Saeko. As they exited out the room, with some of them offering final goodbyes to their little brother, Yuno stayed behind as she closed the door behind him, a small smile adorning her cheeks.

"I'll watch over you Naruto-kun… Forever and always…"

**End flashback.**

"Holy shit… that happened to me? And… Was I really that ruthless?" Naruto asked in surprise after hearing that story. It was… rather hard for him to believe everything that they had told him, but at the same time they didn't seem to be lying.

"Yup. It did, and you were. You were a good kid that looked out for the safety of his big sisters, but if anyone tried to hurt us, you'd make sure that they would pay dearly." Kuroko answered him as she dipped her head down to an unusual angle to look him in the eyes while giggling softly to herself.

"If you wish to confirm the story, you can try asking the Sandaime." Esdeath offered with a tiny smirk as she rested her head on a loosely closed fist. The Jinchuuriki silently agreed that would probably be the best course of action. He had to be absolutely sure, he would ask the Hokage tomorrow after school.

Yuno got up from her seat and walked over to the blonde, hugging him from behind which caused her breasts to squish against his back as she spoke "I wasn't happy that you lost your memories of us Naruto-kun. I wished you could have remembered something… but I guess it's okay. Now we can all make new memories together!" At her statement, shouts of agreement came from the other girls.

"Seems you have an interesting family Naruto-kun. You must be blessed." Tsubaki chortled a bit as she hid her amusement behind her sleeve.

"Hey, you're part of the family too now! Don't forget about that! Kanpai!" Leone shouted, earning several shouts of 'Kanpai' in agreement. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki smiled since this atmosphere felt familiar to him for some reason, it filled his heart with warmth as he saw so many different people come together and happily celebrate and treat each other as family. From the time he was little, he had always wished for a family… and if everything was true, then he may have found it. Or maybe it found him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun! How about you stay with us from now on? I can't sleep knowing that you're staying in a crummy rat and mold infested apartment." Yuno suggested with a broad smile as she continued to rub her breasts into his back.

"Well, I…" He tried to politely refuse them at first, but was cut off as the others voiced their agreements that he should stay with them, making him realize that Yuno wasn't suggesting… she was dictating. And it seems like the rule of the mob left him without any other options.

"So who gets to keep Naruto-kun for the night?" Sheele asked as she adjusted her glasses since it would be difficult to peacefully resolve this since everyone wanted to be his roommate for the night.

"Only one fair way to resolve this." The General spoke up as she removed her trademark cap and then started to gather up slips of paper. The rule was pretty simple, everyone would take a single piece of paper, and then everyone would open it at the same time, whoever possessed the paper with a red dot in the center would be Naruto's roommate.

The final results? It seemed their newest addition and host Tsubaki was the winner. "Oh my. I wasn't expecting this." The priestess giggled, although she wasn't against it. This could be an interesting opportunity to get to know him better. Some groans of disappointment could be heard, but nobody argued with the results. Naruto for his part, felt some relief that he wasn't bunking with Yuno since she would probably use him as a human pillow… but then would that have been so bad?

"All right gang, time to hit the sack. We still have things that need to be taken care of, and Yuno and Naruto still need to go to school. We'll have plenty of time to reconnect with our little bro later." Esdeath announced, causing everyone to nod as they began to file out of the dining area and headed towards the rooms they had picked out earlier in the day.

"Shall we Naruto-san? It's getting late." Tsubaki spoke as she offered her hand to him, which he accepted as he followed her to their room. Things were definitely changing pretty quickly for him… and he would need to speak with the Sandaime about the orphanage bombing ten years ago to see if it was true. Until then, he'd be enjoying the company of a cute girl.

**Meanwhile. Haruno residence.**

"I'm home!" Sakura announced as she kicked off her sandals and entered inside, all the while, her Inner self was still hovering around, always staying in clear view and occasionally mocking her or making some kind of crass comment. The pinkette was greeted by the sight of her mother who seemed to have a deep frown on her face as she spoke "Welcome back, Sakura… we need to talk."

"You read my mind Kaa-san. I think I need to get a stronger prescription… my usual pills aren't working for some reason." Sakura said as she showed the now empty bottle, her Inner self flipping her the bird with a cocky grin.

"Really? Well… we can talk more about that later. There's something else I wanted to discuss." Mebuki spoke as she crossed her arms and then pointed towards something on the kitchen counter that was covered by a blanket. With one deft motion, she pulled the blanket off… revealing Sakura shrine dedicated to Sasuke.

"I found this in your closet while I was cleaning out your closet." The blonde woman spoke in a strained tone as she tried to keep her temper in check. Her daughter shocked that she had been found out.

**"Busted. Should have kept it in a better hiding spot, dumbass bimbo." **The Inner Sakura giggled with a sadistic smile on her face, as she started munching on a bag of popcorn that she seemingly pulled out of thin air.

"You were snooping around in my closet?" Sakura asked, feeling that her privacy had been invaded.

"Not intentionally. I was cleaning as I said, and I just so happened to find this inside. If you like a boy, that is one thing. I can understand you're at the age where girls take an interest in that kind of thing… but this is… unhealthy. I found other things with your shrine. A comb, a toothbrush, socks, underwear. Have you been sneaking into this Sasuke's home and stealing things from him?!" The blonde woman demanded as though she were conducting an interrogation.

"But… dad says I have to…" Sakura meekly spoke but was cut off by Mebuki who raised a hand to silence her.

"I don't give a damn whatever it is your father told you. He's filling your head with lies and fake ideas of love so he can use you to get at the Uchiha Fortune! Now go to your room! We'll continue this later when I'm not about to explode." The blonde Haruno spoke coldly and pointed in the direction of Sakura's room as if dismissing her.

Without another word and knowing it was useless to argue, the pinkette sneered and stomped off to her room with her other self still following with her. **"Mom is right you know. The old man has been filling your head with nothing but shit. Is there even an original thought floating in your brain? Or maybe I'm just here to do all the thinking for you?"** The Inner Sakura spoke mockingly, taking some sadistic glee as she enjoyed her counterparts misery.

"Just shut up. You're just some figment of my imagination. And you're wrong. I can win Sasuke's heart! He will learn to love me. I just gotta try harder! For my family's sake!" The pinkette spoke in denial, but her Inner self only gave a shark-like grin.

**"You didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun' that time. And I think we covered this earlier. Not to beat a dead arguement or anything, but if that guy doesn't even show an ounce of interest in girls throwing themselves at his feet, it stands to reason that he is possibly interested in the other side of the fence. A closet homosexual like him would never show any interest in a shallow little Fangirl. Especially one without any practical skills as a Kunoichi. The most use you will ever be on a Shinobi team is as a meat shield, maybe a decoy if you're lucky." **Inner Sakura spoke in a taunting voice, obviously trying… and easily succeeding in getting under the 'Outer' Sakura's skin.

Growling in anger, the pinkette marched over to her window and opened the window making her Inner self raise an eyebrow **"Uhh, what're you doing? You're going to do something dumb right? Can you just do me a favor and not kill yourself? I like the idea of living, and not dying a virgin. I haven't even gotten to first, much less second base with a cute boy." **Inner Sakura whined.

"I'm going to find Sasuke-kun, and I am going to prove to you and mom that he does love me! This fairy tale is for real!" The pinkette spoke as fire burned in her eyes, pumping her fist in the air.

The Inner Haruno could only blink dumbly a few times before muttering **"You did not just say that. Oh, wait… you actually did say it. I changed my mind. Death would be better than existing with you."** The mental image of Sakura's inner self sighed as dark circles formed under her eyes. Still… there was one good thing about hitting rock bottom. There would be nowhere to go but up… unless you have some dumbass drag you straight to hell and damnation.

**Back in Kasugano temple.**

"Naruto-san? You keep on fidgeting. Are you cold or something?" Asked Tsubaki as she cuddled up to the blonde since there was only a single futon in her chambers, and it seemed like he couldn't relax since he kept on squirming around.

"Eh. Sorry about that. I just… wasn't expecting us to share a futon together. I've never slept with a girl like this." He replied with a blush, his response making the bluenette giggle. It seemed he was a bit shy.

"Maybe you have, but don't remember it. Those girls seem strongly attached to you." The Priestess replied while teasingly poking at his cheeks. The boy sweat-dropping a bit since she did make a point.

"Maybe. So… tell me a bit about yourself Tsubaki-san. What was it like here at the temple?" He asked, hoping to understand her better.

"Oh… well… some years ago my parents started up this cult with me as the Priestess. Our original intention was to help those in need, but my parents wanted to leave it all behind so I could have a normal life again… but they died. And I was kept a prisoner by my own cult. I was all alone for years and the only thing that brought me comfort was a handball that my parents gave me… but I lost it during my captivity." She explained to him, giving him a brief summary of her life, but left out the part about being a sex slave for the time being.

"A handball? I think I saw something like that outside. I can go find it in the morning for you." He offered since he remembered seeing it earlier in the day.

"You… saw it? It… it would mean a lot to me if you returned it. I would be… very… grateful." She spoke with a small smile, adding a seductive tone to her voice as she wrapped on leg around his and nestled closer to him.

The blonde said nothing as he turned his head away. If he blushed any more, his face would probably glow like a neon sign. He knew she was coming onto him, but he didn't want to take advantage or anything. But then… would it be taking advantage if she offered of her own free will? "You don't have to do anything sexual as thanks… but if you really want to, I guess I won't stop ya." He muttered halfheartedly.

"You're cute. If it's someone like you, I think it will be fine." She whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. They fell into a comfortable silence as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

All the while the blonde couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow may bring. And just what would the Sandaime say about the incident of ten years ago? Guess he would have to wait to find out.

**End chapter two.**

**Omake: Trick, treat, or bullets?**

Annie Leonhart stood at the front gates as she marched back and forth, humming quietly to herself as she rested a rifle on her shoulder. She looked up towards the main temple, silently wishing she had won sleeping with her little brother since she hadn't gotten the chance to interact with him yet. But that would come later.

A knock was heard at the gate making the blonde girl cock her rifle and peer through a peephole in the door. It was a group of trick-or-treaters dressed in various costumes. With a small smile, she opened the door and held out a bucket of candy for the children to get at their desired sweets.

Once they had finished and shouted their thanks, Annie closed the door again and locked it, grabbing a piece of candy for herself to indulge in since one couldn't fully enjoy Halloween night without some sweets. It wasn't long before she heard another knock at the door, prompting her to look through the peephole again… only to see it was a man carrying a number of pamphlets labeled 'Jehovah's witnesses'.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Annie spoke out to the stranger "Go away. We don't want your pamphlets or your religion. Go find somebody else to annoy." She waited a few moments for him to leave… but he continued standing there as if he were waiting for her to open up.

"Last warning mister. I have a gun in front of me, and a bunch of warmongering psychos behind me. If you don't clear off in the next ten seconds, I will shoot you." She warned him as she cracked open the door poked the barrel of her rifle out, aiming it at his chest region.

As soon as she had cracked open the door, the man began bombarding her with his religious spiel. Growing quickly irritated, she pulled the trigger and fired. Making the annoying man fall to the ground dead.

She then grabbed the corpse by the foot and dragged it inside. Depositing the remains next to fifteen other Jehovah's witnesses people who had previously visited earlier in the day. For a while Annie had thought it silly for there to be a guard with all the privacy seals… now she knew the real reason why a guard was necessary. To deal with any annoying pricks that tried to cram their ideals down your throat like these assholes.

Hopefully if she killed enough of them, they'd get the message and stop coming… probably.

**End Omake.**

**A/N: Okay… okay. Not my best Omake, probably not all that funny either and basically pointless… but to anyone who has had Jehovah's witnesses knock on your door early in the morning on the weekends or whenever they decide to come by and annoy the shit out of you… I'm sure you can relate.**

**Now for the current list of girls and where they are from.**

**Elfen Lied: Kaede/Lucy.**

**Akame ga Kill: Najenda, Esdeath, Leone, Sheele, Chelsea, Akame and Seryu.**

**Black Lagoon: Revy, Eda, Sawyer the Cleaner.**

**Future Diary: Yuno Gasai, Teubaki Kasugano.**

**Murcielago: Kuroko Koumori.**

**Persona 4: Naoto Shirogane.**

**Bleach: Retsu 'Yachiru" Unohana, Yoruichi Shihon, Soi-fon.**

**High school of the Dead: Saeko Busujima.**

**Attack on Titan: Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman.**

More to be added.

**Happy Halloween! And thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
